Cien Mujeres
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: No ha habido mujer alguna que se haya resistido a Inuyasha Taisho sin pasar por su cama; sin embargo, las cosas se le complicarían cuando decide hacer un trato donde podría terminar perdiéndolo todo. [LEMON]
1. El Principio Del Fin

-¡Inuyasha!, ¡Inuyasha! - gritó una mujer al tiempo que su cuerpo se convulsionaba de placer

La poca luz en la habitación daba una atmósfera erótica, el hombre de cabellera plateada se mostraba prepotente ante ella, sobre ella, dándole a entender que quién mandaba solamente es él. Se arremetió contra ella sin cuidado hasta que el orgasmo los alcanzara, viniéndose juntos.

-Eres un dios - le dijo la joven mientras besaba su cuello

-Lo sé preciosa, lo sé - resaltó, bajando una de sus manos para acariciar las nalgas de la hembra y volver a cogérsela

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-Parece que ya no te dura mucho, ¿o sí? -

-Seguro va a empezar a tomar pastillas para que se le pare -

Aquellos dos estúpidos no paraban de reír hasta que sacudió la mesa y se sentó ruidosamente. Como le gustaba arruinarles la diversión. Sin más preámbulos, pidieron al mesero que les dieran lo de siempre: para Miroku, un copa de cognac; para Kouga, una botella de vino tinto; y para Inuyasha, un whisky en las rocas.

-¿Y cómo se llama la de los pechos grandes? - preguntó curioso el hombre de coleta pequeña

-Megumi Takashi - dijo con simpleza, tomando un poco de alcohol

-Su nombre suena a drama de segunda -

-Kouga, jamás hay que ofender a una mujer si su cuerpo lleva la palabra lujuria por todos lados -

-No la insulté físicamente Miroku - remarcó - por cierto, yo me la echaré antes que tú -

-Eso si no se enamora de mí - atacó sonriente

-¿Podrían dejar de decir sandeces? -

-Vaya, vaya, creo que alguien está de mal humor - mencionó burlón el de ojos celestes - ¿qué?, ¿te pidió una segunda cita Inuyasha? -

-No sólo eso, quería presentarme a sus papás –

-Qué rápida -

-Al contrario, qué miedo - aclaró Kouga

-Qué ilusa - farfulló el ojidorado - todas las mujeres son iguales -

-Ahí viene la verborrea -

-Kouga... pareces nuevo en esto - señaló Miroku tras empinarse el licor y volver a servirse - Inuyasha, ¿sigues creyendo eso? -

-No me digas que tienes un lado sentimental, libidinoso sádico masoquista -

-Auch -

-Eso duele amigo - reprochó - me doy cuenta que cada vez te tomas más en serio tu papel de promiscuo -

-Cállate Miroku, no me provoques... - retó frunciendo el ceño - no creo que quieras que me tire a tu antigua pareja -

-Inuyasha, no sabía que vivías en el pasado - habló con rudeza - entonces no hay ningún problema si salgo con Matsumiya -

Se podía oler la tensión entre aquellos dos, por un lado Taisho que hablaba sin pensar y Daita'na que tocaba temas prohibidos no sólo entre amigos, sino entre hombres. Soun ya se estaba desesperando llegando al punto de tirar su copa a propósito. El ruido del vidrio partiéndose en pedazos los obligó a guardar silencio sin objeción.

-No queremos que nos veten de todos los bares de la ciudad, verdad - dijo Kouga viéndolos seriamente, miró de reojo el piso y le hizo una seña al camarero - la cuenta, por favor -

En cuestión de segundos tenían en sus manos el papel odioso con el monto a pagar, el mesero incluyó la copa pero Kouga le insistió en que se había caído de la mesa. El joven se disculpó y regresó a la caja para cambiar la cuenta.

-Eres de lo peor -

-Arderás en el infierno -

-Al menos no estaré solo par de idiotas - se excusó con una sonrisa traviesa

Los tres rieron cínicamente mientras esperaban al lento que los atendía. Al volver con el importe corregido, pagaron incluyendo la propina y se fueron del lugar para continuar con sus diálogos indiscretos.

De imprevisto, terminaron en un parque infantil, y no es porque ellos hayan querido. Inuyasha sentía las miradas inquisitivas de las señoras, Miroku acortejaba a las niñas pequeñas y Kouga no dejaba de aludir a las jovencitas.

Oraciones como "parecen modelos", "ojalá así fuera mi novio", "si tuviera veinte años menos" y la mejor de todas "con esa macana deberías ser policía" eran unas de las tantas que escuchaban. A decir verdad, la última resultaba nueva e intimidante para ellos.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-¿A quién se le ocurrió ir a ese lugar? - cuestionó molesto el ojidorado - ¿tienen idea de cuántas veces me violaron mentalmente esas matronas? -

-No tienes derecho a quejarte - contestó Kouga - al menos no te pidieron tu dirección, número telefónico y por si fuera poco, tu estado civil -

-Pero qué poco agradecidos son - les regañó - la creación de la mujer es lo mejor que nos pudo haber sucedido -

Taisho y Soun se quedaron viendo y luego voltearon a mirarlo con cara de asco.

-Maldito pederasta - dijeron al unísono

La cafetería les sirvió como refugio de aquella masa femenina que los aisló del mundo de los vivos por unos minutos. Al principio se molestaron porque no era ni un club, pub, taberna o algo parecido, pero de eso a nada, tuvieron que conformarse. Era eso o morir en el intento.

Se sentaron en unos sillones donde había cartas con el menú y les llevaron de cortesía una jarra con agua y vasos. Seguidamente, una mesera apareció para atenderlos.

-Bienvenidos a Paradaisu, ¿qué desean ordenar? - ofreció una amable joven

-¿Qué te parece tú en mi cama? -

La chica le sonrió, tomó la vasija y le echó el agua en la cara. Inuyasha cubrió su sonrisa vengativa con su mano y Kouga se quedó pasmado con lo que acababa de presenciar, observando a la señorita de la gran hazaña.

-El personal no viene incluido - espetó - esto es una cafetería, no un burdel - definió sin perder la cordura - si no va a consumir nada, le pido de la manera más amable que se retire, con permiso - e hizo una reverencia y se fue a la cocina

Cuando desapareció de sus vistas, el ojidorado se mofó tanto que se le salieron lágrimas. Daita'na y Soun se miraron el uno al otro como cómplices y entonces, les brillaron los ojos.

-Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado - dijo falsamente sorprendido el joven de coleta pequeña mientras se secaba el rostro con una servilleta

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía así de feliz Inuyasha - complementó Kouga al pasar su mano por su cabeza y cruzar sus piernas

-¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos? -

-Nada, por un momento pensé que esa mujer es todo un reto - mencionó Miroku con una disimulada risita

-Por favor, cualquiera podría follársela -

-Suenas muy confiado - aseguró Soun

-Es cuestión de experiencia -

-Si eres tan conocedor, ¿por qué no la llevas a tu catre? -

-¿Me estás retando Miroku? - preguntó Inuyasha con un aire altivo

-Yo le llamaría más bien una sugerencia - le corrigió - pero si quieres, podemos hacer esto más interesante -

-Bien, ¿cuáles son tus condiciones? -

-Tienes tres meses para convencerla de tener sexo contigo -

-¿No crees que es mucho tiempo? En menos de doce horas me la estaría cogiendo - dijo con soberbia

-Si fuera tú empezaría a usar palabras modestas -comentó Kouga

-Inuyasha, no hay que sobreestimar la intuición femenina, considera esto el mejor consejo que te he dado en mis veintisiete años de vida -

-Como tú digas, ¿qué me das a cambio si lo logro? -

-Seré tu esclavo personal por un mes completo y te daré las llaves de mi Maserati -

-¡¿El Ghibli?! - exclamo histérico el joven de ojos azul celeste

-Sí Kouga, el Ghibli... -

Taisho rió para sí mismo satisfecho con los términos. Esto iba a ser pan comido.

-Sólo espero que no te arrepientas cuando me des tu automóvil favorito -

-No cantes victoria tan pronto - recomendó - y si no lo consigues, renunciarás a tu vida de libertinaje y me darás las llaves de tu Lexus -

-¡¿El IS convertible?! - clamó alterado jalando sus cabellos

-Sí Kouga, el IS convertible... - murmuró Miroku comenzando a enfadarse por la poca seriedad de su amigo sin perder de vista la cara reflexiva de Inuyasha, eso era lo que esperaba ver - entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? -

Un pequeño silencio se manifestó entre los tres, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el impredecible Taisho estirará su mano hacia el astuto Daita'na.

-Trato hecho -

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Kombawa niñas! Dios, creo que moriré con tantas historias que tengo encima... ¡mátenme por favor! Y sí, está estará cargada de LEMON (yajuuuuu... ok, creo que eso se oyó muy sucio W).**

**Díganme, ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gustó?, ¿renuncio como creadora de fics? Esperaré por sus críticas constructivas.**

**XOXO niñas**

**Luna-es 2012**


	2. Primer Contacto

-Oye, no te parece que ella... -

-Sí me percaté – le interrumpió certero - sólo espero que Inuyasha no me mande a matar cuando se dé cuenta -

-Él no es de los que gasta su dinero en sicarios - recordó - Taisho vendría personalmente a descuartizarte -

-No es motivo de alegría Kouga -

-Lo sé, aunque yo estaría en primera fila viéndolo todo - declaró con una ligera sonrisa

-Qué cruel eres -

Ahí estaban ellos dos en un club sin el ojidorado puesto que él tenía otros asuntos carnales que atender. Entre tanto, Soun y Daita'na se dieron el lujo de pagar un privado, olvidándose un poco de la vida real y sumergirse en el mundo de la perdición.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

-Kagome, ¿no has vuelto a ver a ese sujeto? - preguntó una chica cegada por la curiosidad mientras mordía un pan relleno de vegetales

-No realmente -

-¡No me digas que no te gustó! -

-Es atractivo, lo admito - confesó - pero no soy de esas que se avientan a cualquiera -

-Qué no le haría a ese hombre... -

-¡Sango! -

-¿Qué?, ¿está mal que imagine cosas? -

-¿Sabes lo que nos harían si nos escuchan? -

-Kagome, no me vengas con tus tonterías de monja reprimida -

Se acomodó la coleta de caballo y jaló, literalmente, de las orejas a su pervertida amiga para que volvieran al trabajo.

-Hagamos esto, prometo hacerte el pay de duraznos que tanto te gusta si dejamos esta plática para otro día -

-¡¿De verdad?! - gritó saltando de alegría - ¿llegarías tan lejos por mí? -

-Con tal que no digas cochinadas -

-Lo que me queda claro es que tienes miedo a tener una aventura - le atajó

La chica no pudo evitar reírse por las incoherencias de Sango; ya habían pasado dos días desde el incidente, y no quería por nada del mundo volver a verlo, el miedo y la repulsión la tenían como víctima. No le podía contar, no se atrevía; todo indica que está sola en esto. Suspiró agotada, pero rápidamente se palmeó las mejillas y frunció el ceño. Era hora de trabajar y no tenía tiempo de recordar.

- FLASHBACK -

Por fin viernes, el día más esperado de la semana y su turno estaba a punto de finalizar. Pronto iría a su departamento a ver películas con su gato.

Recogió la cuenta de una mesa y regresó a la barra. Iba a decirle algo a Sango pero ésta no reaccionaba, ni siquiera la cajera. Al parecer veían hacia la ventana, ¿qué es lo que acaparaba su atención? Giró su perfil y su vista se topó con un hombre excesivamente sexy: lucía una camisa azul marino en conjunto con un pantalón negro al igual que el saco y unas gafas estilo aviador.

-¿Quién es él? - preguntó una de ellas - ¿acaso es un actor? -

El individuo empujó la puerta, adentrándose en la cafetería. Arrancó suspiros de muchos labios femeninos y fue producto de murmullos impúdicos por más de treinta segundos. Bajó un poco su cabeza ocasionando que los lentes resbalaran, dándole un toque seductor y osadamente gallardo; se quedó por unos minutos observando el lugar, aunque la verdad es que buscaba a cierta persona. Se acomodó las gafas y caminó hacia el cúmulo de meseras.

-Ahí viene - alcanzó a farfullar una

Se acercó a la mujer que le designó el obsceno de Miroku. La miró desvergonzadamente de pies a cabeza, estudiándola sin dejar pasar ningún detalle físico. Acortó la distancia entre ellos intentando asustar a la mujer, pero ella se mostraba inalterada, aspecto que en lugar de inquietarlo, le llamó más la atención.

-Buenas tardes - dijo con un timbre vigoroso - ¿te molestaría atenderme? -

Kagome creyó por un momento que estaba soñando, ¿ese hombre surreal le hablaba? Estuvo muda hasta que su amiga le pellizcó el culo, haciéndola reaccionar con la mirada de que ese bombón le pidió exclusivamente a ella que le tomara la orden.

-...S-s-sí, quiero decir... no, adelante - tartamudeó - ¿quiere barra o mesa? -

-¿Qué te gusta más? - preguntó sonriéndole sensualmente

Si se refiriera a su pareja ideal le diría él sin pensarlo. Los dos, solos en una habitación, en posiciones sexuales que nadie había descubierto...

-Tú - musitó sin pensar

-¿Disculpa? -

-¿Eh? - no fue sino que lo vio reírse cuando entendió qué había ocurrido, no supo dónde esconderse ni mucho menos ocultar su vergüenza - ¡lo siento!, no debí haber dicho eso - se disculpó - ¡de verdad lo siento! -

-Por favor, no te disculpes - le pidió de forma amable y tomó asiento pegado a las ventanas - creo éste está bien - dijo apoyando su mejilla sobre su mano - así podré ver tu reflejo cuando quiera -

Ese sujeto no era humano, sintió su corazón tambalearse tantas veces que creyó por unos segundos que se vendría dentro de su estómago. Empezaba a sudar y su piel la sentía en llamas, ¿qué le sucedía?

-En seguida vuelvo - mencionó haciendo un sobre esfuerzo - iré a traerle agua -

No tenía tiempo de ir a la barra y ser interrogada por el personal, se dirigió a la puerta de los sanitarios y se encerró. Se humedeció el rostro con agua fría para calmar sus hormonas, tomó un poco de papel, se secó y salió a atender al exquisito comensal, pero justo cuando abrió la puerta, se tropezó con un cuerpo más alto que ella, masculino por obvias razones y al parecer fornido. Alzó la mirada para pedir disculpas y resultó llevarse una inesperada conmoción.

-¿Estás bien? - cuestionó con voz preocupada el "actor" - temí que te sintieras mal y vine a buscarte -

El príncipe de sus cuentos infantiles estaba frente a ella, de ojos dorados y con una sonrisa envidiable. Esto era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

-Estoy bien, sólo me mareé un poco -

Escuchó que alguien había trancado el portillo, pero no le dio importancia.

-Qué alivio -

Kagome no se la tragaba, ¿será soltero? Imposible, un hombre como él no podría estar solo, y si lo estuviera, ha de tener un sin fin de mujeres detrás de él.

-Disculpe por hacerlo esperar - dijo tras hacer una pequeña reverencia - por favor, pa -

Una mano la tomó por la muñeca y la jaló contra su cuerpo, ese hombre la tenía atrapada en sus brazos. Podía escuchar los latidos que venían de su pecho y sintió cómo se hinchaba un bulto entre sus piernas. El ojidorado dejó ir sus dedos por la cadera femenina hasta rozar su pierna y subirle el vestido, palpando suavemente aquella piel que parecía ser de seda.

-Eres una mujer deseable - le siseó al oído, mordiéndole el cuello - qué rica estás - expresó mientras marcaba su piel con besos

No podía moverse, y ese tipo estaba prácticamente tocándola a su antojo.

-Alto, por favor - suplicó

-¿Quieres que pare? - preguntó eróticamente al tiempo que ascendían sus manos hacía los botones del vestido y comenzaba a desabrocharlo, dejando a la vista sus apetitosos senos - ruégame - demandó tras lamer por el borde de la copa - ruégame... -

Sí que sabía satisfacer a una mujer; ¡no! tenía que contenerse, estaba todavía trabajando y si alguien... ¡si alguien los viera! En ese santiamén, su cordura la obligó a alejarse de ese ser que emanaba feromonas. Se acomodó el vestido como pudo y se abrochó los botones.

-Tsk, qué aburrida -

Higurashi se tensó al escucharle y le miró con una cara escrupulosa y severamente molesta. Asqueada por saber ahora con qué clase de individuo trataba se dispuso a irse de ahí, pero una mano la paró.

-¿A dónde vas? -

Se soltó del agarre, y otra vez esa persona la detuvo.

-¿Cuánto quieres? - interpeló sin rodeos - ¿cinco mil yenes?, ¿diez mil yenes? - le interpeló sacando un fajo de billetes

¿Lo que sus oídos estaban oyendo y los que sus ojos veían no era ninguna mentira, o sí? Y todo se definió cuando le enseñó una chequera.

-Parece que prefieres ser discreta - dijo con soberbia - podemos arreglar eso -

El cuerpo de Kagome comenzó a temblar, ¿quién es ese hombre?, o más bien, ¿a qué se dedica?, ¿qué es lo que quiere?

Inuyasha al no ver respuesta alguna, le mostró un collar de perlas que tenía guardado en su saco, enseñándole lo que estaba dispuesto a darle.

-Entiendo, ¿te gustan las joyas, verdad? A todas las mujeres les gustan -

Con determinación y furia que desprendía, se acercó a él e intentó pegarle en la entrepierna con su rodilla, pero el ojidorado fue más rápido que ella.

-Así que eres de las salvajes - mencionó lujuriosamente divertido - tú y yo nos vamos a llevar muy bien - señaló resaltando las últimas dos palabras con un tinte lascivo

-Váyase -

-¿Qué? Si apenas estamos empezando -

-Le he dicho que se vaya - dijo con el rostro distorsionado por el enojo - retírese en este instante, de lo contrario, voy a gritar -

-Rétame -

Su voz sensual la aturdía, ¿¡por qué simplemente no se dejaba besar y experimentar sexo puro!? Ah no, la voz de la moral siempre la molestaba. Su cuerpo le exigía sentir el calor masculino, tocar aquellos músculos escondidos y gustar de un falo que la cogería al punto de pedir más.

-Gritaré -

Tomó aire al punto de casi reventar sus propios pulmones con la intención de gritar hasta el punto de que su garganta se desgarrara, pero sucedió algo que no cruzó por su mente, una forma típica del hombre para callar a una mujer y sólo había una manera de hacerlo: besándola.

Sus labios eran carnosos, el interior de su boca estaba tibio y no hizo esperar a su lengua para explorar todos sus rincones. El contacto entre ellos era apasionado y ardiente, Inuyasha deslizó su mano por la espalda baja de la mujer, atrayéndola hacia él, y con la restante asió desesperado el cuello femenino, ahondando más el beso. Entre tanto, Kagome estaba perdiendo la batalla, no quería ceder, pero ese tipo se concentraba en hacerla sentir tan bien, ¡que incluso mordió su labio superior! Era tan vulgar que quería que acabara... y al mismo tiempo codiciaba mantenerse así con él.

Sin embargo, el encanto no duró mucho ya que unos golpes en la puerta los obligaron a regresar a la realidad. La joven se despegó rauda, tapando su boca en señal de desaprobación, en cambio, él se lamió los labios.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? - preguntó una persona inquieta - ¿va a tardar mucho? -

-Parece que nos han interrumpido -

-Lárguese... - ordenó frustrada - y no vuelva -

Cogió la mano de ella y depositó un tierno beso.

-Después de esto, me verás más seguido - le aseguró presuntuoso

Quitó el seguro y abrió el portillo, saliendo del sanitario y dejando estupefacto no sólo al cliente, sino a la misma Kagome.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -

Sacudió su cabeza y se regañó a sí misma, ¿cómo podía siquiera evocarlo en sus pensamientos? No, él no es un buen hombre, definitivamente no lo es. Respiró hondo y se concentró en atender a los comensales.

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

No iba a permitir que Daita'na se riera en su cara. Un Taisho jamás pierde ante nadie. Al principio creyó que había funcionado, no había margen de error pero al final las cosas no sucedieron como él esperaba. Tal parece que tendría que jugar con ella de otra forma. No se daría por vencido, ese Maserati sería suyo a como diera lugar.

Cogió su celular y le marcó a ese engendro. Uno, dos tonos y contestó.

_-¿Bu-bueno? – habló con dificultad_

_-Oye, ¿estás bien? –_

_-S-s-sí, no preguntes más – solicitó pausadamente - ¿qué ocurre? –_

_-¿Ya le dijiste a Kouga que mañana es noche de póker? –_

_-¿Por qué no le marcas… - dejó de hablar, saliendo de su boca un gemido – directamente? –_

_Se le erizó la piel al escuchar a Daita'na así, ¿qué coño estaba haciendo?, ¿se estaba jalando su polla?_

_-Miroku… ¿te estás… - _

_-Miku, ¿con quién hablas? – preguntó una voz femenina – apenas te toqué y ya la tienes dura – _

_-Inuyasha… - murmuró su nombre _

_-¡Te llamo luego! – _

Colgó como si su vida dependiera de ello. Qué asco saber que le estaban haciendo un oral a su amigo; fueron los peores treinta segundos de su vida y viviría con ello toda su existencia.

-Es imposible ese sujeto –

Se asomó al balcón a respirar la mañana del domingo. Con su mano se llevó una fresa a la boca, deleitándose con su dulce y ácido sabor; esa mujer… tenía el ligero presentimiento que ya la había visto en otro lugar o tal vez la estaba confundiendo con alguien que prefería no rememorar.

-Matsumiya… - susurró al viento

**zxzxzxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa otra vez!, ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? Quedó un poquito más largo que el otro, por más que le acortaba no se reducía en contenido pero en fin… ¿les gustó?**

**Vaya, tal parece que está recibiendo buenas críticas, eso me alegra mucho. Gracias por sus follows y comentarios, en serio se los agradezco =) **

**Y ahora, les tengo una pequeña mala noticia, como se darán cuenta tengo otros dos fics pendientes (Regresando a ti y El dolor de mi corazón); el primero ya lo actualicé, pero el segundo aún no. Es por ello que tanto como este fic y Miai no los actualizaré hasta fin de mes, además tengo que subir capítulo de la historia terminada, "Sangre de amor".**

**Por favor no me odien, prometo recompensarlas con una buena continuación, entre tanto, saquen sus conclusiones con este capítulo, las invito a suponer =D**

**XOXO niñas.**

**Luna-es 2012**


	3. Vestigio

_-¡Mami!, ¡mami no te vayas! –_

_Una niña gritaba a una sombra que se hallaba cerca de un coche. Ansiosa y desesperada clamaba por ella, pero unos brazos gruesos la detuvieron._

_-¡Suélteme tía! - vociferó - ¡suélteme! –_

_La silueta se iba, ella le estaba dando la espalda como si no significaran nada las súplicas y el llanto que la desamparaban. En un día tan triste y negro, su madre ni siquiera se acercaba a consolarla._

_-Mamá… -_

_Vio cómo se metía a un coche en el cual iban dos personas ajenas de su conocimiento. El automóvil arrancó y desapareció entre la neblina._

-¡No! –

Volteó a todos lados y no había personas vestidas de color noche, no había familiares rodeándola, ni flores ni tumbas, ella estaba en su cama sudando frío y con un revuelto en el estómago. Una pesadilla.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-¡Mi niña! - le llamó vibrando de felicidad mientras le abrazaba

-Tía Kaede, cuánto tiempo –

-Entra por favor –

-Sí, gracias –

En su casa no pasaba el tiempo; es como si regresara a la época en la que no existían problemas ni malentendidos. Realmente extrañaba esos buenos momentos.

Las lámparas conservadas, los sillones bien cuidados, la cocina de roble y yeso y su sazón… ¡cómo no amarla!

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme Kagome? –

Miró su taza de café con incertidumbre. Si había alguien que la conocía de pies a cabeza, sumisa y maltrecha era ella.

-Estamos a una semana –

-Es verdad - la miró - pronto se cumplirán quince años… -

-Tía Kaede - tragó saliva- ¿iría conmigo al panteón? –

Tomó su mano y las lágrimas no pudieron contenerse. Kagome había tenido que soportar tantas cosas hostiles y poco agradables, pero ella siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa en los labios. Su tía estaba orgullosa y podía asegurar que su hermano, desde el cielo, pensaba lo mismo.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-Parece que tienes problemas, ¿cierto? –

-Silencio Miroku –

-Estás muy sensible - se burló Kouga y cogió las cartas - no la tienes fácil –

Tres vasos de martinis adornaban la mesa y los puros no se cansaban de humear la sala. El vicio no les perdonaba ninguna.

-¿Alguna noticia de la mesera que se cae de buena? –

-He follado con mejores –

Daita'na y Soun se vieron por el rabillo del ojo poco convencidos, esa expresión y el tono sobrio significaban una sola cosa: no se la ha cogido.

El sonido de la baraja siendo repartida y las miradas enemigas se volvían parte del juego. Y el Pozo, bueno, estaba más que prometedor.

Todos tenían sus cinco cartas listas; al parecer nadie se quería retirar. Y con ello, Miroku fue el primero en mostrar su mano.

-Full –

Kouga le sonrió y volteó la suya.

-Poker –

En cambio, para cerrar con broche de oro Inuyasha les arruinó la noche.

-Novatos - alzó sus cartas y la mostró cual abanico - escalera real –

Agarró de la mano a la hembra de cabello cobrizo quien vestía ropa exageradamente provocativa. Le ayudó a bajarse del centro de la mesa y le siguió por detrás.

-No tardo - les dijo con una arrogancia casi palpable y se encerró en la habitación siguiente

-Tómate tu tiempo… - musitó con desgano el hombre de ojos celestes

-Maldito - enunció - ¿a quién se le ocurrió apostar mujeres? –

-¿Tengo que recordártelo? –

Se alcanzaban a oír ruidos poco comunes y guturales del cuarto. Soun y Daita'na suspiraron y se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Qué te parece si –

-Vamos a la terraza –

Hoy era noche de luna nueva, las escasas nubes y el aire gélido daban a entender que Octubre estaba cerca. Las ramas crujían con estruendo y se hacían remolinos de polvo en las calles. Un mal tiempo se avecinaba.

-¿Tienes el número de la tetona? –

-¿Qué me das a cambio? –

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó unos boletos naranjas.

-Privados para todos los días de la semana - sonrió victorioso - y son al dos por uno –

El joven de largo cabello negro le miró sorprendido y soltó una risilla. Miroku en definitiva es el más cerdo de todos.

-No tienes vergüenza –

-Olvida tus sermones - le puso los boletos en sus narices - se trata de una chica muy proporcionada, de ojos color esmeralda –

Se quedó boquiabierta y un tenue sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Kouga.

-¿Ayame Gioia? - preguntó con curiosidad

-Mitad japonesa, mitad italiana - respondió con flirteo - eres muy codicioso Soun –

Volteó a otro lado y le dio su celular para que buscara el teléfono de la chica melones. Una vez que lo guardó, le entregó los tickets.

-Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo –

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –

-Vaya, eso fue rápido –

-No molestes Kouga - replicó y tomó un sorbo de whisky

-¿Rusa? –

-Excelente - señaló - se llama Elya por cierto –

-Depravado - dijo cansado de Miroku

-Gracias - respondió complacido - es verdad, volviendo al tema de la mesera… -

-No te metas –

-Tranquilo tigre, no me le voy a insinuar –

-Esa mujer - murmuró con recelo

-¿Al menos sabes su nombre? - preguntó con interés Kouga

Inuyasha no le contestó y se empinó el whisky que quedaba en su vaso. Agarró la botella y se volvió a servir.

-Eso es un "ni de coña" –

-Descuiden, sabía que esto pasaría - entró por su maletín y regresó con una carpeta en su mano - vine preparado - le guiñó

-¿Qué es esto? –

Soun cogió unas fotos que venían dentro y miró a Daita'na con cara de desaprobación.

-Esto es acoso –

-Esto es información - le corrigió, se acomodó la bufanda y se preparó para leer - Kagome Higurashi, 24 años, soltera y de clase media - dijo - le gustan los gatos, las películas de miedo y los pasteles -

Kouga se apoyó en el barandal mientras que Inuyasha les daba la espalda, viendo hacía los suburbios pero escuchando atento.

-Graduada de gastronomía - hizo una pausa - le desagradan los días lluviosos y practica voleibol en sus ratos libres - dejó los papeles en la mesa y les sonrió a sus secuaces - es la mujer perfecta –

-Ahora entiendo el por qué de su físico –

-Era de esperarse - señaló Miroku

El ojidorado dejó su bebida y se acercó a revisar el contenido de la carpeta. Vio algunas fotos de ella: una donde sale con otras mujeres, al parecer son del restaurante, otra en la que sale con ropa de frío y la nieve cayendo, y la que calentó su miembro es una de ella en la playa luciendo un bikini rojo; pero había algo que faltaba, como un cabo suelto.

-¿Qué hay de su familia? –

-Está pendiente - dijo - Hachi sigue investigando –

-Ya veo –

Cogió la carpeta y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra. Su mente estaba llena de dudas y se odió por un breve instante.

- FLASHBACK –

-Inuyasha… -

Sus embestidas eran feroces, no tenía compasión y el placer lo inundaba. La mujer sostuvo su cabeza y tomó posesión de sus labios, entrelazando su lengua con la de él. Taisho rompió el beso para bajar a sus senos, pero sin pensarlo vio en ella a la mujer de cabello azabache.

Se alejó abruptamente sintiendo como miles de punzadas lastimaban su corazón y una descarga eléctrica lo domaba, ¡¿qué mierda le acababa de suceder?!

Abrió el clóset, sacó una bata de lino negra y se tapo. Dejando a su premio confundida.

-¿Por qué paraste? –

Se quedó estático y abrió lentamente la puerta, y sin verle a la cara se salió.

-No lo sé –

Volvió a la sala y no vio a Daita'na y Soun. Se asomó un poco más y pudo divisarlos en el balcón.

- FIN DEL FLASHBACK –

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

-¿Y si se quiere pasar de listo contigo? –

-Sango, no empieces con suposiciones absurdas – le regañó – es sólo un cliente –

-No te pido que me creas, pero desconfía un poco –

Estaban esperando que el cocinero les sirviera los platillos. Numajiri le jaló del mandil diciéndole que tenía que platicar con ella urgentemente. Y cuando se trataba de ella, siempre era algo de que preocuparse.

-¿Es que no te has fijado? – preguntó consternada – desde que llegó te ha seguido con la mirada –

-¿Y eso lo hace una mala persona? –

-Deberías ser precavida –

-Entonces, ¿qué me dices del otro hombre? –

-¿Hablas de "súper sexy"? –

Suspiró y le volteó a ver con cara de "no tienes remedio".

-Sí, ese – recalcó – hacía exactamente lo mismo que él –

-Es diferente –

-¿En qué? – preguntó dudosa - ¿en que uno es sexy y el otro no? –

-Aparte –

-¡Sango! –

-Está bien, está bien – respondió – lo que quiero decir es que la forma en que te mira no me gusta Kagome –

Y los platos ya estaban sobre sus bandejas. Se las acomodaron en el hombro y salieron en fila india.

-Descuida, no pasará nada –

Se fue a dejar las órdenes en la mesa que aguardaba por su comida, pero como si fuera instinto propio, volteó de reojo a donde estaba ese sujeto y se inquietó cuando éste la vio con furia y tal vez odio, para después observar cada movimiento de su amiga.

-Espero que estés en lo correcto – murmuró Sango para sí misma mientras veía que ella se le acercaba

-¡Hola Kagome! -

-¡Hoyo, qué gusto verte! - le saludó - bienvenido a Paradaisu, ¿qué deseas ordenar? -

-Sabes qué me gusta -

-En seguida vuelvo - dijo conocedora

Pasaron diez minutos y regresó con su desayuno de los viernes: un par de huevos revueltos con carnes frías, un espresso, dos rebanadas de pan de linaza y un plato de frutas tropicales.

-Buen provecho –

-Gracias Kagome, eres la mejor –

-No es nada - sonrió - ¿necesitas algo más? -

-Pues… -

-Señorita, ¿puede tomar mi orden? - le llamó un señor

-Sí - asintió

Se fue dejando a Hoyo con frases en la boca; y sin darse cuenta, una maliciosa curva se formó en sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de forma singular.

-Muy pronto serás mía, Kagome -

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa! No pude resistirme, ahora sí aquí les dejo la intriga, me dedicaré al 300% con Sangre de Amor, y después de que lo actualice, subiré un capítulo de "El Dolor De Mi Corazón" y luego de "Miai".**

**Espero sus críticas niñas.**

**XOXO.**

**Luna-es 2012**


	4. Corazonada

**Niñas, antes de que empiecen a leer sólo les dejo una nota:**

_Texto en cursiva = plática por teléfono_

**¡Gomen! Ahora sí, disfruten ^3**

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Salió de la ducha con el cabello escurriéndole agua y el semblante molesto.

-Mierda -

Estaba a una semana de cumplirse un mes y ni siquiera le había hecho sexo oral a esa mujer. La convencería, suplicaría por él y así, apasionada y ansiosa, le haría el amor como un verdadero hombre.

Miró de reojo su cama en donde yacía plácidamente dormida una mujer desnuda de tez bronceada y cabello enredado. Después de una noche cargada de erotismo y placer, dudaba que fuera capaz de madrugar.

No tenía tiempo. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido. Septiembre amenazaba con terminar y no dejaría las cosas así. Se vistió tan rápido como pudo y salió hecho una gacela en el automóvil queriendo despejar su mente y planear con cuidado su siguiente jugada.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

El cambio de estación se veía próximo, las copas de los árboles se veían tentadas a pintarse de colores cálidos y las calles a iluminarse de faroles por las noches. Pronto, las familias y parejas saldrían de sus moradas para divertirse y convivir, para disfrutar de los festivales.

Ya estaban en el ombligo de la semana y la diversión después del trabajo no se hacía de esperar.

-¡Kagome! - exclamó su preciada amiga - ¿qué harás hoy en la noche? -

-Descansar -

-¿Hablas en serio? - le preguntó burlonamente – claro, descansar en un miércoles por la noche es lo de hoy -

-He estado tomando turnos extras Sango -

Ella le miró preocupada y le palmeó el hombro, Kagome era en definitiva una mujer difícil.

-¿En verdad tienes que llegar tan lejos? -

-Me conoces muy bien - respondió con una sonrisa – le hice una promesa - dijo con la mirada perdida en el suelo - y cumpliré mi palabra –

Sabía de quién hablaba, no tuvo opción mas que apoyarla y estar para ella cuando lo necesite.

-Está bien - rezongó - pero no te excedas -

-Vale - aseguró con una sonrisa forzada

Siguieron con su rutina de siempre, atendiendo y sirviendo, agradeciendo y sonriendo, pero Sango no podía evitar vigilar a Kagome, quien bostezaba continuamente y se tallaba los ojos. Y su preocupación creció cuando vio que había tirado café en la mesa de un cliente, mojándole sus ropas.

-¡Tenga más cuidado! - exclamó iracundo mientras se limpiaba con unas servilletas y se jalaba la camisa - ¡no crea que pagaré la cena después de esto! -

En ese momento se apareció a un lado la gerente, Ayumi Koi.

-Por favor, acepte mis disculpas en nombre del restaurante -

-Lo siento mucho - se disculpó Kagome - no volverá a suceder -

-Qué pésimo servicio, ¿me escuchó? - le inquirió y giró sus ojos hacia la mesera - pésimo... - remarcó con severo enojo y salió de la cafetería echando maldiciones

Se sintió más que avergonzada, incluso su jefa tuvo que salir de la oficina para defenderla; seguramente Sango salió corriendo a decirle lo que había pasado.

-No tenía por qué señorita Koi -

-Ayumi - le corrigió - hasta cuándo seguirás tratándome como una doña Kagome - resopló - somos casi de la misma edad -

La gerente sonrió jocosamente, como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, se sentía con suerte al tener a alguien tan amable y comprensible.

-Pero... A... Ayumi – titubeó ruborizada

-Ni una palabra más - atajó - lo mejor será dejar los turnos extras de las mañanas, no deberías esforzarte demasiado - recomendó cruzándose de brazos

Adiós al dinero de más. Se encogió de hombros y agachó la mirada.

-Está bien -

Después de unos minutos todo volvió a la normalidad hasta que llegó la hora. Terminaron de limpiar el piso, guardar los platos y acomodar las sillas. Todo el personal se había ido excepto Sango y Kagome, quienes les tocaba cerrar la cafetería.

Numajiri se había dado cuenta que su amiga la había evadido en la limpieza, pero pensó que había sido algo pasajero. Cuando llegaron a los casilleros para cambiarse quiso romper la tensión.

-Conozco un lugar donde venden un té de flores y dulces de arroz deliciosos - comentó - ¿qué te parece si vamos mañana saliendo de trabajar? -

Ella no le respondió, quedando sólo el silencio en el aire. Sango alzó su ceja extrañada, se colgó su bolso y se acercó un poco.

-Kagome - le habló - oye Kagome - repitió al tiempo que posó su mano en el hombro de ella, quien se la quito con desdén

-Déjame sola, quieres -

La miró con los ojos en blanco, era la primera vez que veía el rostro de Kagome enfurecido. Se giró sobre sus talones y azotó la puerta del casillero, pasando a un lado de ella, ignorándola.

-¿Qué? - se le interpuso - me vas a decir que estás en perfectas condiciones y que estoy exagerando las cosas, ¿no? -

-Al menos lo aceptas - dijo indiferente

Insistiría, tenía que hacerla decir que lo que hacía no estaba bien, era por su bienestar. Apretó los puños y le siguió por detrás.

-¿No lo entiendes? - le preguntó ofendida - me preocupas Kagome, además, ¿viste hoy a ese tal Hoyo? -

Otra vez con eso, ¿que no podía dejar ese tema por la paz?

-Se quedó afuera de la cafetería perforándote con la mirada - mencionó con pavor - dudo mucho que sea un simple -

-¡Sango ya basta! -

La voz fuerte y seria de Kagome inundó el pasillo que llevaba a la puerta trasera. Volteó a ver a Numajiri quien tenía la cara en blanco. No tenía tiempo para estar oyendo cosas sin sentido.

-¿¡Podrías dejar de meterte en mi vida!? -

-¿Qué dices? - preguntó aturdida la joven de cabello castaño

-Y Hoyo es una buena persona - le defendió y se cruzó de brazos, viéndola con sospecha - no sé por qué me tienes celos –

No, eso no era lo que quería decir, ¿¡por qué tuvo que salir con una mentira tan ridícula!?

-Ya veo - murmuró para sí misma - ¿eso es lo que piensas de mí? -

Quería retractarse de lo que dijo, pero lo pensó demasiado. Sango soltó un bufido y meneó su cabeza. Caminó hasta estar a lado de ella, sin mirarle a los ojos y con las facciones serias.

-Haz lo que quieras –

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

_-Hey, pervertido - _

_-¿No debería yo decirte así? -_

_-¿Te acuerdas de aquella italiana? -_

_-¡Ni se te ocurra! - _

_-Relájate Kouga - dijo jocoso - cambiando de tema, ¿qué planes tienes hoy? -_

_-Ninguno en realidad - contestó sin ganas - pensaba leer un libro -_

_-Eso suena bien Shakespeare - se mofó - pero la vida es demasiado bella y el tiempo muy corto como para gastarlo en una novela, abuelo -_

_-¿Cómo me llamaste? - le cuestionó con un notorio timbre de molestia_

_-Oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a la cafetería esa? -_

_-¿Cafetería? – se quedó pensando y chasqueó sus dedos - ¿te refieres a donde está la mujer? - preguntó haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras_

_-En efecto -_

_-¿Taisho no te ha dicho nada? -_

_-¿Sigues creyendo que a mí me dice las cosas? -_

_Soltó una risa de tonos graves y burlona sin perder su aire de caballero._

_-Está bien - respondió - te veo ahí en veinte minutos -_

_-Que sean diez -_

Colgaron al mismo tiempo y sacó de su clóset una chaqueta y unos guantes de cuero. Era una excelente tarde para pasear.

Llegó al garaje y saludó al viejo de siempre, en ese momento notó que una mujer de proporcionados atributos lo desnudaba con la mirada. Sonrió para sí mismo y se acercó.

-Hola preciosa -

La fémina se sintió no sólo halagada, sino extasiada. Estaba a punto de contestarle... hasta que lo vio subirse a una motocicleta.

-¿Me extrañaste? - le preguntó al puño acelerador

Encendió el motor, y antes de ponerse el casco, le regaló una sonrisa descarada a la mujer que lo observaba indignada para así arrancar a toda velocidad.

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

Dos días habían transcurrido desde aquella discusión y no se dirigían ni una palabra. Cada una hacía su labor sin buscar interacción alguna.

-Sango, atiende la mesa cuatro - le ordenaron

-Sí... -

Iba con la boca torcida de la murria, concentrada en sus propios pensamientos. Llegó a la mesa y fijó sus ojos en su nota blanca, lista para tomar la orden.

-Bienvenidos a Paradaisu -

-Esto es inesperado – dijo la voz masculina - no sabía que este lugar guardaba una princesa -

Alzó el rostro apenada, pero recién vio los ojos azul oscuro del hombre, supo que había perdido el habla.

-Disculpa si fui descortés – intentó justificarse y le guiñó el ojo

-Conseguirás que nos veten de aquí - le regañó el otro individuo

Numajiri los estudió de pies a cabeza, eran realmente atractivos; uno de ellos tenía la tez apiñonada y ojos de color del cielo en primavera, y el que se atrevió a llamarla princesa presumía de una sonrisa vanidosa y gestos varoniles.

-Tu actitud de noble ni de coña te la creo Soun –

-Estamos en un lugar público Daita'na, ten un poco de decencia –

Y antes de que pudieran seguir teniendo su pequeña riña, una simpática risilla les llamó la atención, la mesera no cabía de diversión por los dos.

-¿Mejor? – le preguntó el que vestía la chaqueta

-Bastante diría yo – respondió aliviada – gracias –

-Tus labios se ven espléndidos cuando sonríes – le aduló Miroku, quien la veía con ojos deseosos

A lo lejos, su amiga le observaba con una sonrisa de lado. Quizá Sango seguía molesta con ella, pero por fin la veía sonreír otra vez.

Su turno había terminado antes que de costumbre y se dispuso a salir por la entrada del restaurante, y en el momento en que abrió la puerta, un hombre apareció delante de ella.

-¡Kagome! –

-¡Hoyo! – exclamó fingiendo sorpresa - qué susto me diste –

-¿Ya terminaste de trabajar? –

-Bueno, yo… -

-Qué bien – le interrumpió con una alegría tétrica – porque quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial –

-Pero, verás –

-Está prohibido decir que no –

Volteó hacia atrás y vio que Sango le regresó la mirada y luego se giró hacia la barra para llevar una orden. Suspiró y se devolvió hacia Hoyo, sonriéndole.

-De acuerdo, tú ganas – dijo al final tratando de sonar animada

-¡Genial! – gritó al tiempo que la abrazaba entusiasmado

La guió hasta un taxi que los esperaba y Hoyo le abrió la puerta, dejando que ella subiera primero y él por detrás.

Numajiri había visto todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, encima de ello, el muy ingrato de Hoyo se había atrevido a lanzarle una mirada amenazante antes de entrar al auto. Un miedo mezclado con nerviosismo comenzó a recorrerla, adueñándose estos de sus sentidos.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Kouga extrañado

-Seguro – afirmó ella al dejar en la mesa dos tazas de café americano

-Tus manos dicen lo contrario – acató Miroku frunciendo el ceño

Vio cómo estas temblaban y las escondió.

-¿Sucede algo malo? – le preguntaron al unísono

Miró con desesperación a los dos individuos, no los conocía completamente, pero algo le decía que eran de confianza.

-La verdad es que… -

El sonido de la campanilla irrumpió y sin percatarse, un elegante hombre con un ramo de camelias se posó detrás de ella.

-Miren quién llegó – vaciló Soun intrigado, apoyando sus codos en la mesa y recargando su mentón en sus manos

-Esto no es algo que se ve todos los días – bromeó Daita'na llevándose a la boca su humeante taza

Sango no entendió a qué referían y vio que una sombra alta la cubría, se giró y sus ojos se abrieron como platos… ¡era "súper sexy"!.

-¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí? – cuestionó el ojidorado de forma petulante

**zxzxzxzxzxz**

**¡Konbawa niñas! Díganme qué tal, ¿les gustó?, ¿las dejé sin uñas? =P**

**Espero que se hayan emocionado así como yo. Gracias a todas ustedes: ****p0pul4ar, Jill Sabaku No Nara, Dead-end-00, haru10, bchaan, kira-taisho-128, Lilianajm, Amarilis666, Viridiana, inuykag4ever, Yenhy, NiefBrokelly, Lilliana1118, aky9110, Jadet Surian, , Taishita StarkTaisho, Daliza, Paulaa, Nicole007 y gangstaluv.**

**Ojalá pueda seguir contando con su apoyo y sus reviews. Significan mucho para mí; me alegra y motiva saber que hay gente alentándome a escribir T^T**

**Y no desesperen, prometo que habrá acción y amarán cada vez más a nuestro trío maravilla.**

**XOXO,**

**Luna-es 2012**


End file.
